Luciérnagas
by Merlyn Morrigan
Summary: No todos los deseos son siempre como los deseas, aun así, algunos siempre seguimos soñando. Kagome Higurashi, descubrirá que deberá de ir con cuidado con lo que desea. Pre-cuela al Manga. One-short


Hay que tener mucho cuidado con los deseos... puestos que a veces no son tan hermosos como algunos se esperaban

Sonrió a la luna llena que estaba delante de ella. Las estrellas parecían pequeños luceros que inundaban todo el oscuro cielo. El viento movió su cabello largo y castaño, jugando con su coleta baja mal hecha. Cerró los ojos relajando sus facciones, dejando su arma a un lado, una espada larga y esbelta que le había regalado su gran amiga Amateratsu. Recordó los acontecimiento sucedidos hace unos momentos, la sangre, los chillidos, el ruido, el descontrol, la ira, la furia… y por último silencio. El cual precede a la muerte. Cadáveres por todos lados, niños, mujeres, hombres, hermanos, primos, enemigos, todos acabaron muertos. Solo dos seres en pie, ella y Shuo, su mejor amante pero también su mayor enemigo. Y ahora, se encontraba en el suelo, con su cabeza separada de su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos, pues un líquido mojaba sus mejillas. Miró al cielo, pero este estaba despejado y fue entonces cuando comprendió que ese líquido cristalino salía de sus orbes verdosos inundando toda su cara. Con las mangas de su vestimenta, se limpió el rostro, con un gesto muy inocente. Empezó a reír como una loca, liberando toda la tensión que se había concentrado en su cuerpo. Se levantó cogiendo nuevamente su arma y la miró por un momento viendo las manchas oscuras que tenía su hoja. La sacudió, haciendo que las gotas de un rojo oscuro cayeran a la hierba despegándose completamente de la espada. La volvió a enfundar y la colocó en su espalda mientras caminaba bajando el acantilado por un camino que atravesaba un gran bosque espeso.

Llegó a un poblado, donde la esperaban dos niñas de cabello castaño y azulada mirada que al verla fueron corriendo en su búsqueda. Se abalanzaron sobre ella abrazándola fuertemente, con miedo a que desapareciera después de regresar de aquella batalla. La abrumaron a preguntas cosa que ella solo contestó con una gran carcajada. Se levantó y se limpió la ropa, seguidamente hizo lo mismo con las dos niñas limpiándoles la cara con la misma manga con la que ella se había limpiado el rostro. Las cogió de las manos y las llevó nuevamente a la aldea entrando en una de las chozas de la misma. El suelo estaba cubierto con madrea con un pequeño escalón a modo de tatami un poco más lejos de la entrada. En el centro de la choza se encontraba una hoguera con un caldero encima de esta, donde se cocía una especie de caldo de pescado. En el fondo solo había tres mantas gruesas, pues el invierno estaba por llegar y la temporada de nevadas ya había empezado en dos poblados más al norte.

Se acercó al pequeño escalón, se sacó las sandalias de madera y lo subió caminado lentamente hacía la hoguera mientras las dos criaturas, exaltadas, la seguían saltando y brincando de alegría. Al estar sentadas las tres, el bombardeo de preguntas volvió.

¿Cómo ha sido? ¿te han hecho daño? ¿has cortado muchas cabezas? ¿han chillado mucho? – preguntó una

¿Había mucha sangre? ¿arrancaste muchos ojos? ¿te pegaron? ¿Le salieron más cabezas cuando les cortaste la primera? – preguntó la otra a la vez. Estas siguieron durante un buen rato, haciendo que la chica cerrara los ojos y contara mentalmente. Su ceja palpitaba levemente, el tic de nerviosismo se estaba mostrando con cada pregunta que las niñas le hacían. Alzó las manos y les tapó la boca a las dos que seguían hablando aunque fuesen simples sonidos incomprensibles.

Por todos los dioses ¿por qué han tenido que castigarme con dos niñas que no se callan ni debajo de agua? – habló con fingida dramatización mientras alzaba la mirada al techo en señal de clemencia – ¿tanto mal he hecho que merezco este castigo? – la dramatización exagerada hizo que las niñas estallaran a carcajadas inundando aquella casa de una repentina alegría.

Por la puerta entró un hombre de ojos oscuros, cabellera larga y negra, vestido con un _hakama_ liliáceo con enredaderas dibujadas alrededor de sus piernas de un color rosa pálido, casi blanco. Dejó su _tetsubo_ en el suelo cerca de la puerta de madera. Miró al centro de la habitación viendo la entrañable escena. Las dos niñas se limpiaban los ojos por las lágrimas de alegría que habían salido hacía unos momentos, mientras que la mujer, aun con la sonrisa en su rostro, apartaba las manos de las bocas de estas. Miró a la mujer con ojos enternecidos y ella le devolvió la mirada, cómplice. Las niñas, entendieron la mirada de los mayores y salieron corriendo por la puerta para ir a buscar a los amigos de la casa vecina, pues estos habían hecho trampa en el juego del escondite y eso no podía quedar así.

El hombre se acercó a ella a paso lento, y con una sonrisa algo arrogante la besó en la comisura de los labios saboreando cada segundo que aun podían permanecer juntos. Ella cerró los ojos a la par que él y alzó los brazos alrededor de su cuello atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo. Las reglas decían que las mujeres perfectas debían ser recatadas y nunca tomar la iniciativa, pero ella no lo era, por tanto no debía de preocuparse por el recato y los buenos modales. Se sentía feliz, por fin le podía corresponder con todo el amor que sentía dentro de su ser y eso él lo notó.

Se separó lentamente de ella y la cogió de los hombros, mirándola con el ceño fruncido algo extrañado por la reacción de la chica de hielo. Y fue en ese instante que se fijó en las marcas de sangre que tenía en su traje de guerrera, muy diferente al suyo, pareciendo de otro lugar, pues sus pantalones no eran tan bombachos como los de él y su _haori_ era estrecho en el cuerpo mientras que en sus brazos formaba la flor del tulipán. Su color verde manzana no tapó las manchas de sangre que impregnaban toda la vestimenta. La miró desconcertado y asustado pero cuando intentó hablar ella le puso un dedo en sus labios mientras respiraba hondo.

Shuo iba a atacar la aldea con un gran ejército – empezó el relato – dijo que mataría a todos los aldeanos sino le entregaban lo que era suyo – se señaló con el dedo

¿Cómo? – los ojos se le abrieron enormemente. La ira le recorrió por dentro. ¿Cómo que lo que era de Shuo? Esa mujer no era de nadie y si alguna vez pertenecía a alguien, le pertenecería a él, siempre y cunado ella quisiera, claro

No me interrumpas Shigeru, sino no hay quien acabe de contar una historia – sonrió ante la cara de enfadado del hombre – como te iba diciendo, planeaba arrasar la aldea y no tuve otra opción, así que…

Y no se te ocurrió otra cosa que ir a buscar al maldito demonio ¿verdad? – volvió a interrumpir Shigeru, esta vez más exaltado, soltando los hombros de la chica

Sino dejas de interrumpirme te ataré, te amordazaré y dormirás esta noche en la intemperie ¿queda claro? – le señaló con el dedo índice. El chico simplemente levantó las manos en señal de disculpa, se sentó a la manera de indio americano acomodando la espalda en la pared y se intentó relajar – como te iba diciendo, fui a hablar con él, pero intentó raptarme – hizo una pausa sonriendo para si misma – le rebané la cabeza a algunos guardas que intentaron posar sus asquerosas manos en mi vestimenta nueva – Shigeru esbozó unas sonrisa - en cuanto salí del castillo encontré a todo el ejercito de la aldea masacrado, junto al ejercito de Shuo… parecía que se había vuelto loco y también había matado a los suyos hiriendo a aldeas vecinas que también fueron masacradas – cerró los ojos al recordar la escena, la muerte era algo a lo que aun no se acostumbraba, ni con los años de experiencia adquiridos. Shigeru lo entendió mal y cerró los ojos.

Si quieres volver con él… - tragó con dificultad – sabes que eres libre Eitsuko, no tienes porque quedarte aquí, ya lo sabes, si tu corazón te dicta…

Dudo que pueda volver con él – esta vez fue ella quien lo interrumpió, dejándolo perplejo – lo maté – dijo simplemente

¿Cómo? – preguntó casi en un susurro, no entendía como era posible que Eitsuko hubiera podido hacer una cosa así

Pues simple, desenvainé la _katana_ luché contra él y cuando conseguí tenerlo de rodillas ante mí, le rebané la cabeza – cogió la tetera que tenía a su lado, sabía que el té estaba frío pero necesitaba algo para su garganta, se había secado de golpe. Bebió un sorbo del té amargo sintiendo como su piel se erizaba al notar la acidez de la flor de Azahar. Shigeru la miró aun sorprendido por la frialdad que podía llegar a transmitir aun cuando ella tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel.

¿Estás bien? – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al ver la posición de la muchacha. Él tampoco era muy bueno con las palabras ni con los gestos, simplemente sabía luchar y para su desgracia se había enamorado de aquella quien lo superaba con creces. La chica levantó la cabeza mirándolo con dulzura, otra cualidad que no conocía de ella.

Ahora sí – dijo con una sonrisa – soy libre – alzó la taza brindando en el aire y bebió otro sorbo, haciendo sonreír al chico – ya no tengo ninguna atadura con el pasado y podré dormir tranquila porque el pasado no me matará – dijo con algo de cinismo.

No hubiera dejado que eso pasara – comentó más para si mismo que para ella

Lo sé – habló ella – pero era algo que tú no podías resolver – le dio la espalda mientras dejaba la tetera a un rincón. Respiró hondo nuevamente, había deseado sentirse así, querida y amada por el hombre que tenía a su espalda y ahora que lo había conseguido no sabía como reaccionar. Dejó de pensar en cuanto sintió que la abrazaban por la espalda y las dos manos gruesas y duras se apretaban en su plano vientre. Suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en la clavícula del hombre quien las sostuvo con algo más de fuerza.

Igualmente, estás más débil de lo normal y podrías estar en estado – lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que Eitsuko no se sorprendió, aunque algo dentro se encendió. Algunos lo llamaban miedo otros orgullo herido – sabes que nos hemos amado más de una noche y no te has cuidado, al igual que yo tampoco y es muy probable que esperes un hijo mío, por lo tanto debo protegerte con mi alma ya que eres mi familia al igual que las dos pequeñas aunque oficialmente sean tus sobrinas - hizo una pausa larga, había soltado todo lo que tenía dentro pero no estaba muy seguro de lo que había dicho. Sintió como ella temblaba y respiraba fuertemente - Mi familia – reiteró - ahora y siempre. Así es como debe ser – tres, dos, uno, la reacción de ella no se hizo esperar. Sintió la tensión de la muchacha y vio los puños cerrados. Shigeru sonrió, se había enamorado de su carácter y así es como debía de comportarse, no quería a más mujeres educadas, ¿era un demente? Posiblemente, pero le encantaba este tipo de demencia

¿Cómo que proteger a tu familia? También es la mía ¿no? – se giró 180º quedando enfrente de él aun en sus brazos – eso significa que yo también te debo proteger ¿verdad?

¿Tú? ¿a mí? – preguntó fingiendo sorpresa – ¡no sabes como se mofaría la aldea entera de mí! ¿Dónde se ha visto? Un hombre defendido por su hembra

No soy tu hembra – lo miró con el ceño fruncido – no soy un animal, como mucho me puedes llamar mujer pero ni se te ocurra tratarme como a esas mujeres de la aldea, no te llamaré de usted, ni te creeré mi señor, ni mucho menos me poseerás – dijo la palabra con cierto tono burlesco – cuando a ti te venga en gana ¿está claro?

¡Oh! ¿Por qué me mandaríais a una mujer tan encantadora pero con un carácter tan indomable?

Porque ellos lo quisieron así – dijo sacándole la lengua.

Sonrió nuevamente ante tal acto de inocencia de esa mujer con el peor carácter conocido, pero el corazón más bondadoso de la faz de la tierra. Y esa mujer, por mucho que ella dijera lo contrario, era suya. Ningún demonio se la podía llevar, pues oficialmente era de él, de un simple y pobre hombre que no tenía nada más que ofrecerle a parte de una vida llena de peligros, una choza que se caía a trozos y, por muy cursi que eso sonara, mucho amor.

La chica bostezó levemente, tapándose la boca con la mano derecha. Estaba agotada, no todos los días se enfrentaba a un demonio milenario de las montañas del norte de _Kawagoe_, el cual había sido su amigo, amante, casi marido y mayor enemigo. Sus vidas estaban cruzadas, o al menos eso había escuchado decir a una sacerdotisa mientras lanzaba un hechizo en su contra. Si ella moría, él también y viceversa. Pero la maldición que le había echado Ume se rompió en cuanto el hombre que la abrazaba dio su vida por ella, pensando que era su hermana pequeña. Fue divertido ver la cara del chico al descubrir su equivocación y el enfado de su ahora cuñada con él, por confundirla con un "vejestorio" como ella.

Sintió que la estiraban hacía una de las mantas tumbadas en la choza. Shigeru la volvió a abrazar por la cintura y se tapó mutuamente junto a ella mientras la acercaba más a su cuerpo. Se quedaron así un buen rato, hasta que las niñas llegaron luego de estar jugando con los vecinos. No parecía que una guerra entre razas había estado apunto de batirse, puesto que cenaron tranquilamente esa sopa de pescado y se fueron a dormir como la familia que iban a empezar a ser.

Fue la primera noche que Eitsuko durmió placidamente, en brazos de su oficialmente marido, ya que la bruja de Ume le había prohibido contraer matrimonio, al menos oficialmente, con cualquier ser que no fuera Shuo. Pero ahora él estaba muerto y ella en brazos de otro hombre mucho mejor. Menos fuerte, más testarudo, más cabezota, egoísta, egocéntrico… bueno puede que eso no fueran las mejores cualidades, pero ella se había enamorado de él así. ¿Estaba loca? Era muy probable, pero siempre lo había estado y no por ello había dejado de ser la misma mujer que era y vivir cada día intensamente.

La hoguera se fue apagando lentamente, siendo la única testigo de la felicidad que en ese momento afloraba en el ambiente. A fuera, las luciérnagas rodeaban la choza, pareciendo como si una energía celestial protegiera ese hogar. Todo empezó con llanto acabando con felicidad y alegría. Los ciclos de la vida eran interminables y aunque volverán a ver momentos tristes, siempre estarían unidos bajo la palabra familia.

Dejó de leer, por fin había acabado es libro que la estaba volviendo loca. Tres días solo durmiendo dos horas y media por las ansias de leerse el último capitulo de la novela. Suspiró, todo fue tan emocionante y el final… aunque algo meloso, era el que toda mujer que en dos días cumpliría quince años ansiaba y ella tampoco era una excepción aunque lo pareciera.

Kagome escuchó como su madre la llamaba para cenar, dejó el libro de tapa dura de color dorado encima de su escritorio y salió de la habitación… puede que ella también sufriera alguna aventura en su vida, pues era lo que más ansiaba. Y con ese pensamiento salió del cuarto. Y fue ese mismo pensamiento fue el que hizo brillar con luz dorada, la portada del libro. Este se abrió por una de las primeras páginas en la cual se podía leer algo escrito a mano: _Cuidado con lo que deseas_.

Fin

¿o no?

Bien, después de mucho tiempo y muchos cambios, vuelvo igual que me fui, sin pena ni gloria.

En fin, esta historia era una original, pero después de leerla me pareció ideal para un personaje como Kagome.

Espero que disfrutéis así como yo disfruté escribiendo.

_Que tu pluma se deje guiar por tu corazón_


End file.
